


Bicuriosity and the Cat

by orphan_account



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent because Kai is under the influence of an aphrodisiac, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Takes place during Season 2 Episode 3, There aren't any serious season 2 spoilers in this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before Adam and Kai can solve the gnome's riddle in the creepy castle, Kai stumbles upon a strange potion and drinks it. Things get out of hand when the potion has an interesting effect on Kai.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 388





	Bicuriosity and the Cat

“Look for water without fish,” Kai repeats under his breath as he splashes through puddles. “Look for water—”

“Would you stop?” Adam snaps, and Kai looks over his shoulder to see that he’s dripping with kicked-up puddle water. And okay, oops, Kai didn’t mean to do that, but he’ll dry off, right? He opens his mouth to apologize, taking a step without looking in front of him. 

His sneakers slip in the puddle and he careens into the nearest wall. As Adam yelps his name, Kai’s hands shoot out to catch him, heart leaping into his throat. One hand makes contact with solid stone while the other phases _through_ it.

“What the . . . ?” Kai steadies himself and looks at where his hand is disappearing into stone, wide-eyed. He looks at Adam to confirm that he’s not going crazy.

Adam’s face lights up. “Maybe it’s a clue. Can you feel anything in there?” 

Kai feels around. His hand makes contact with something smooth and cylindrical. He wraps his fingers around the object and pulls it out, revealing a glass bottle with a clear liquid inside.

“Water without fish!” Kai exclaims. He wracks his head for what to do next. His throat _is_ feeling pretty dry from all the panicked screaming, and what do you do with water in a potion bottle? Drink it, obviously. He uncorks it and lifts it to his mouth.

“Kai, wait—” Adam snatches the bottle from Kai before he can get more than a sip in. Some of it drips down Kai’s chin, and he wipes it on the back of his wrist.

“Hey! I was drinking that,” Kai complains.

“Well, _don’t._ We don’t know what it will do. What if we need it for something else?” Adam is awfully grumpy, and his surly tone stings, but Kai tries to forgive it. He’s just stressed about finding Mira, that’s all. Kai is worried too. 

“Okay, okay,” Kai holds his hands up. 

“Let’s just keep going.” Adam grips the bottle carefully and heads down the hall. Kai takes a step to follow him.

The world spins. Kai staggers into the wall, barely holding himself up. His knees have turned to jelly.

“Kai?” Adam turns. His eyes widen, and he rushes to Kai’s side. “What’s wrong?”

Blinking at Adam slowly, Kai wonders if this place has always been so hot. His head is fogged over, his skin tingling strangely. The rush of blood in his veins feels molten. “I feel weird,” he croaks.

Adam feels Kai’s forehead, and the touch sends a strange shiver through him.

“You’re burning up,” Adam says. Kai hates seeing the way his face twists with fear—but a guilty part of him feels good about being worried over. Adam wraps an arm around him, trying to help him stand, and the touch almost knocks Kai off his feet. The warmth of Adam’s body and the firm pressure squeezing Kai are intoxicating. 

He makes a muffled sound and Adam lets go as if he’s been burned. 

Without anything to hold him up, Kai sinks to his knees, panic welling up in his throat as he wonders if he’s disgusted Adam.

“Sorry,” Adam says. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-No.” Kai’s face burns. What _was_ that? Why is every part of him yearning to be touched again? He feels like he does when he wakes up from one of _those_ dreams, hot all over and aching and panting into his pillow as he grinds his hips into the mattress. His eyes flicker down to the hard outline in his jeans for a second. _Seriously, body, now is not the time._ “I, uh, I’m okay, I think it’s nothing,” he stammers, laughing awkwardly.

“Nothing? You can barely stand.” Adam frowns. He squats down to look Kai in the eye. “Do you think it was that stuff you drank?”

“What? No. That was just water, no way.” Kai struggles to keep his head on straight— _ha—_ when every part of him wants to shamelessly ogle Adam. His shirt clings to him so nicely, and his face is so nice, his dark eyes lined with concern, the bridge of his nose creased with a cute little furrow—and okay, he can’t really blame it entirely on any weird sex potions since it’s kind of always been a thought in the back of his mind, but he _really_ wants to see if Adam’s lips feel as good as they look.

Kai brings his knees up in an attempt to hide the dilemma he’s in, stifling a noisy inhale as the fabric of his briefs rub against him. “I-I’m fine, why don’t you go on ahead? I’ll just . . . be . . . here.”

“What? No. I’m not leaving you,” Adam says firmly. “Come on. I’ll carry you.” He moves closer and reaches out, trying to wrap an arm around Kai’s shoulders and hook another under his knees. Kai squawks and shoves at his chest.

“No, don’t—!”

“Let me—” Adam grunts as he takes a flailing hand to the face—“help you—” somehow, he winds up between Kai’s spread legs, and with a frustrated noise, he seizes Kai’s wrists and pushes them down on the floor on either side of his head, leaning over him, body rubbing against where he’s painfully hard.

Kai moans. He goes limp, and Adam goes still.

Adam’s face is so close to Kai’s, and Kai has never seen it so flushed. 

“Really, Kai?” Adam says, soft and incredulous. His eyes are so round, as if he’s in complete panic mode. Kai can relate.

“S’not me,” Kai protests weakly. “I think the weird water did something.” 

“That makes no sense,” Adam mutters, and Kai only hears half of what he’s saying, does he realize he’s still on top of Kai? They’re all pressed up together from chest to hips, and Kai thinks Adam can probably feel him twitching in his pants, and that’s kind of mortifying but kind of hot— “Why would there be something like _that_ in The Hollow? I mean, _teens_ play this game—are you listening?”

“Huh?” Kai breathes, eyes half-lidded.

“Sorry,” Adam says in a rush, letting go of his wrists and trying to back off. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—” 

The whimper Kai lets out is completely involuntary. So is the way his legs wrap around Adam’s hips and hold him in place. His body shudders hard at the way he rubs against Adam. Adam inhales sharply and grips Kai’s thighs, sending sparks through him at the touch.

“You have to let go,” Adam says. It’s weird to see him so flustered. “I-I can’t-I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re . . . like this.”

A pervy part of Kai wonders if that means Adam would like to take advantage of him any other time. He shivers at the thought, arching against him like a cat in heat. It’s so embarrassing, and he cringes at the thought of making Adam hate him for this, but he can’t help it.

“I feel like I’m going crazy,” Kai chokes out, gripping Adam’s shoulders with desperation. “It kind of hurts. Please don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not leaving you,” Adam promises, expression softening. “Why don’t you, uh, take care of things, and I’ll stay and watch your back?”

“You promise you won’t go?” 

“I promise.” Adam squeezes Kai’s hands over his shoulders.

It kills him to do so, but Kai unwraps his legs from Adam’s hips and lets go. Adam averts his eyes and climbs off, offering Kai a hand up. They’re both painfully awkward, tension thick in the air around them.

“Come on,” Adam says. “Let’s find a bathroom or something in case that gnome lady is still around here somewhere.”

Kai shudders at the thought.

With Kai leaning heavily on Adam, they stumble through the dark and dingy corridors. They don’t find a bathroom, but they find a closet, and there’s something kind of funny about that, but it doesn’t seem so funny when Kai is faced with the idea of being stuck in there alone in the dark. 

When he voices this to Adam, Adam says, “Just use your fire. I’ll be right outside.”

_Be brave, Kai. Be brave,_ he tells himself. He goes into the closet with a deep breath, and Adam shuts the door behind him.

It’s pitch black before the flame sparks to life in Kai’s hand, illuminating a tiny, empty space. It smells musty, and it creeps Kai out.

“Adam?” he calls nervously. “Still there?”

“Still here,” Adam confirms, muffled, through the door.

Kai lets out a sigh and sinks down against one wall. The sound of his zipper seems obscenely loud, and he blushes to think that Adam can hear it. His hand inches down, butterflies flapping around in his stomach.

_Let’s just get this over with,_ Kai thinks. He pushes his pants and briefs down. He carefully spits into his palm, reaches down, and wraps his hand around his dick. A loud noise escapes him before he can bite his tongue. The sensation jolts up his spine, too sensitive. His breathing is loud and shaky as his hips snap up. His ears burn as he glances at the door uncertainly.

He sets a fast pace for stroking himself, desperate to finish quickly, get out of there, leave the mortifying situation behind, and crack a few jokes to cover up the embarrassment. He conjures up all his dirtiest fantasies, the kind of stuff that would normally have him losing it in two minutes. 

It doesn’t work.

Kai spends what feels like ages trying to come, but he just can’t get there. He sags into the wall, sweaty and panting, his forearm aching from its frantic movements. His dick is flushed and leaking, twitching against his stomach. He feels like a confused mess of _wanting_ , and he knows Adam is on the other side of that door, he knows, but he still feels scared and alone. With a frustrated groan, Kai thunks his head back into the wall a few times.

“Kai?” Adam calls. “You okay in there?”

“It’s not working,” Kai whines.

“You mean you can’t . . .?” Adam trails off awkwardly. 

“I’ve been trying! I just can’t.”

There’s a long pause. For a moment, Kai wonders if Adam’s gotten sick of him and walked away. Then his voice breaks the silence, quiet and tentative. “Do you want me to try?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Kai says instantly, startled by the neediness in his own voice. 

“Okay,” Adam breathes. “Okay. I’m coming in.”

Kai doesn’t have time to do more than put his fire out and cover himself with his hands before the door opens. There’s a moment where they just look at each other, red-faced, both probably silently wondering, _is this really happening?_

Then Adam’s jaw sets, he marches in, and he closes the door behind him.

Their breathing is soft and shaky in the dark. 

Kai yelps as fumbling hands reach for him. Adam mumbles a quiet reassurance, “It’s just me,” and feels around. His hands settle on Kai’s hips, and then he’s pulling him into his lap. Kai inhales noisily and wraps his arms around Adam’s shoulders. His dick presses between them, nudging Adam’s stomach, dripping precome against his shirt.

“Is this okay?” Adam whispers. “I’ve never done this before.”

“It’s okay,” Kai babbles, his hips making tiny, helpless movements. He can feel Adam’s dick beneath him, and he’s _hard._ “It’s very okay. Oh my God. Please.”

“Shh.” Adam tangles his hand in Kai’s hair and guides his face down, where Kai presses it into his neck. He smells good, which is weird, because they’ve been running for their lives in the past couple of hours, and he should be all sweaty like Kai.

He hears the quiet sound of Adam spitting in his hand, which goes straight to his dick for some reason, and then Adam is reaching between them and— _ohh._ Kai moans brokenly as Adam squeezes him. His hand feels _perfect,_ bigger than Kai’s, his fingers slender and pretty where Kai’s are awkward and stubby. 

“I’ve got you.” Adam’s voice cracks a little, low and rough in Kai’s ear. And Kai is gone, fucking Adam’s fist frantically and shuddering in his arms, hips rocking in Adam’s lap, making tiny noises even as Adam hushes him.

His orgasm builds fast, coiling tight in his belly, and as Adam’s hand tightens in his hair and tugs, hand working faster over Kai’s dick and sending slick noises through the small space, the spring _snaps._ Kai grips the back of Adam’s shirt and cries out, come pulsing out of his dick and painting Adam’s hand. Adam works him through it until it’s over, murmuring encouragement in his ear.

The thing is, it isn’t over. 

Kai’s body still burns for more. His cock still aches, though it’s sensitive in the aftermath of coming, and he whines as Adam’s hand slows. 

“I don’t-I don’t think it worked,” Kai says, eyes wide, panic climbing up into his throat, chasing away the afterglow. What if he’s stuck like this forever? Okay, the whole “getting jerked off by Adam” part is really nice, but he doesn’t want to be painfully horny forever!

“What do you mean it didn’t work?” Adam says incredulously. “You . . . you know.”

“But I’m still—” Kai hides his face in Adam’s neck harder, his ears burning, helplessness filling his voice. Adam’s hand has stopped, and he feels like he could cry from how badly he wants it to move again. “I feel so—”

“Okay. Okay, don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” Adam pats his head, and the gesture is a little awkward when Kai is in his lap and he’s got a hand literally around his dick, but it soothes Kai a little anyway. “What do you want?” His hand moves slowly, stroking from root to tip, slick with Kai’s come. Kai whimpers, every sensation feeling like it’s dialed up to a thousand, intoxicating and intense. 

“Your mouth?” Kai breathes, stomach doing a flip at the thought of it. He cringes as he says it, wondering if it’s crossing a line to ask for that. Adam is being so nice, helping Kai out just because they’re friends, but maybe he’ll think Kai is gross now.

“Yeah. I think I can do that.” Adam wipes his sticky hand off on Kai’s shirt (gross, but he can’t really complain) and then Kai squeaks as the world shifts, Adam guiding him carefully down to the floor so that he’s on his back and Adam’s between his legs, like earlier. Kai’s eyes have adjusted to the dark enough to make out Adam sinking lower.

His lips brush Kai’s dick, and Kai’s hands shoot to his hair and tangle in it. Adam gives a testing lick before he wraps his mouth around the tip and slides down.

“Oh my God.” Kai throws his head back, curling his fingers. “Your mouth feels so good.” 

Adam hums in response and bobs his head. All Kai can do is moan and try to keep from squirming too much. Part of him wants to thrust into Adam’s mouth, but he doesn’t want to hurt him. He wonders if Adam can taste his come from earlier, and the thought makes him shiver, his legs spreading wider. Adam’s hands push his pants down further and stroke his thighs. Kai thinks he can die a happy man.

It’s when Adam moans, muffled by Kai’s dick, that Kai realizes he’s got a hand between his own legs, stroking himself. 

With that realization, it doesn’t take him long to hit a second orgasm. He barely has time to warn Adam before he’s spilling into his mouth. 

“Sorry,” he babbles when he catches his breath, chest heaving, trying to pull Adam off. “Sorry, that’s probably really gross—”

Adam swallows and pulls off with a wet pop. Kai is dead, and he’s actually gone to heaven. His dick, slick with Adam’s spit, twitches weakly. It’s still hard, the desire still hot in Kai’s belly. He catches Adam’s arm and stops it where it’s still moving between his legs.

“Come here?” Kai pleads, tugging Adam up. Adam blinks, but follows where Kai wants him. It takes some nudging to get Adam sitting over his chest, and when Adam realizes what the position means, he tries to squirm away.

“You don’t owe me, you don’t have to—” Adam starts, sounding embarrassed despite having literally swallowed Kai’s come two seconds ago.

“I want it. Please.” Kai squeezes Adam’s hips and rubs his face into the front of his jeans. He hopes Adam won’t think he’s a huge slut when this is all over, but maybe he can blame the shamelessness on the sex potion. 

Adam makes a strangled noise and shoves his jeans down, pulling his dick out. Kai wishes the lighting was better, but from what he can see, he thinks it’s a nice one. Every part of Adam is nice. He’s kind of scared of doing it wrong, but Kai really wants it in his mouth, so he leans forward and accomplishes just that. 

It tastes like skin and salt, especially where it’s beading at the tip. He licks up Adam’s precome and shivers, reaching down to rub himself. He takes Adam’s dick as deep as he can, something arousing about the way it fills his mouth and throbs on his tongue, and he chokes a little before learning his limit and pulling back.

Kai pulls off and licks the tip, peering up at Adam nervously. “Is it good?”

“Yeah,” Adam breathes. He cups Kai’s cheek and rubs his thumb over it, and Kai can’t help but melt into the touch. “Yeah, keep going.”

Kai sucks on the head. He kind of likes having Adam holding his face, kind of wants him to push him down on his dick, so he grabs Adam’s hands and puts them in his hair and nudges until he gets the message.

Adam gasps as he thrusts into Kai’s mouth. It’s a little scary worrying he might choke, but when he relaxes and breathes through his nose, he likes it, likes having Adam use his mouth to make himself feel good. He’s gentle at first, careful not to go too deep, but he gets more frantic as he goes on, losing control. Kai whimpers around his mouthful and rubs himself quick and desperate. His free hand slips up Adam’s shirt, greedily stroking every inch of skin he can get, from his stomach to his chest.

“I’m gonna come,” Adam warns Kai breathlessly, his thrusts getting sloppy and desperate.

Fair is fair, so Kai keeps sucking until Adam finishes. He flinches a little at the first spurt in his mouth. It’s bitter, but he swallows every drop anyway as Adam shudders, grunting.

“Good boy,” Adam breathes with a small smile, stroking Kai’s cheek, and—

Kai comes again, back arching off the floor, just a few weak dribbles coming from the tip of his dick.

Afterward, Kai slumps down into an exhausted puddle and Adam’s dick slips from his mouth, smearing spit against his cheek. He feels like he’ll never move again. But more importantly, he doesn’t feel so desperate anymore. He’s starting to soften.

“I think I’m better now,” he slurs tiredly, hands falling to his sides.

“Third time’s the charm?” Adam laughs uncertainly. He moves, sliding his legs down straight so his body is parallel with Kai’s, hovering over him. “Is . . . Is this okay?”

“Are you kidding me? I love cuddles.” Kai beams.

Adam snorts and lets his body drop, his weight like a blanket over Kai. Kai wraps his arms around him. Their faces are close.

On impulse, Kai leans up and steals a kiss. Just a quick peck, but it leaves Kai’s lips tingling. Adam’s eyes are wide when Kai pulls back, searching them nervously. “Is this okay?” Kai echoes.

“I thought you were straight.”

“I think I’m bi,” Kai says. He’s never said it out loud, but it feels good to admit.

“You mean I could have kissed you ages ago?” Adam stares at Kai.

“Wh . . . You wanted to?” Kai stammers.

“Kai, I’ve been flirting with you for _how_ long now?”

“I never noticed!” Kai says defensively, face flushing.

Adam snorts, then starts to laugh, and then they’re both laughing. Kai hugs Adam tightly and squeezes him fondly.

“No more drinking weird potions, deal?” Adam smiles.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I binged season 2 yesterday and wrote this in one day lmao. Where are my other Kaidam shippers at? Please feed me with comments!


End file.
